True love burns like fire
by Arenu
Summary: You hated him as much as you loved him this guy that for christmas gave you a mini skirt knowing you hated them.Though you wanted him you didn't think he wanted you until the day he got sick and you go over to make him better and sparks fly. you/Roy


Me:HI!

Mis:Shut up!

Me:Mis thats mean!

Mis:And?

Me:crys

Mis:Just read this story and review.

Me:Please! And I do not own Roy but I do own Lena and thats about it...Have fun!

**

* * *

**

**True****Love****Burns****Like****Fire**

You were sitting at your desk as usual doing work and being very borde. You hated work but thats all you could do right now was work. Though there was a reason why you didn't mind it to much and that reason was Roy Mustang The Flame Alchemist. You were an alchemist too but lower ranking. As you started to think very impure thoughts about Roy you heard him come in with his usual morning attitude.

"Morning ladies!" You heard him yell.

There was also one thing you hated about every morning and that was the question Mustang would give every time he passed your desk to get to his office.

"Ahhh morning (y/n)!"

"Morning Mustang."

"Have you put that mini-skirt on that I gave you yet?"

And there it was that stupid question you so hated.

You sighed and took a deep breath

"NO-YOU-PERVERTED-ALCHEMIST!" You yelled at him.

He smiled and laughed as he walked into his office and shut the door.

See,last year at Christmas Roy gave you a mini-skirt and he knew and everyone else knew you hated any type of dress and skirt.

_'I swear he is going to drive me mad!'_

"So he did it again I see (nickname)."

"Yeah he did."

"Heh when are you going to slap him?"

This was Lena your best friend. She and you both hated Roy when he started talking with the other guys about making the girls wear mini-skirts. She was always on your side about it she also was by your side whenever you needed her.

"Heh I don't know Lena."

"Well when you do let me see."

Lena smiled and walked away laughing.

(Around 7p.m.)

You streched your bones and got up from your desk. Everyone was gone except for you. You had a mound of paperwork and you just now finished.

_'Finaly done! God I hate having so much. When I get home I'm taking a long shower then getting into my pajamas and going to bed.'_

You got your things together and headed for the door until you heard Roy's office door open.

"(y/n) what are you still doing here?" He said walking over to you.

"Oh I just finished all my work sir."

You said looking up and down Roys body with your (color eyes).

"Ohh."

He yawned.

"Well night sir."

You bowed and headed out as quickly as you could not wanting to right then and there jump the man you dreamed about every night doing impure things to your virgin body.

(With Roy)

_'Damn she's cute! If only she would wear that mini-skirt.'_

Even though he was tired it took all he had not to take you right then and there.

"Man I want her." He said to the empty room.

(Next morning)

"Hey Lena!"

You said walking into the room.

"Hey (y/n)! Whats up?"

"Nothin much."

You smiled.

_You sighed 'Another morning and I see I already have work the size of my desk.'_

You walked over to your desk and sat down and started working but also listening for the voice of one man.

"Hey did you hear? Mustang got sick!" Said one of the girls and they all were sad.

_'He was fine yesterday I wonder how he got sick? Oh well not like I'm going over to his place or should I?'_

You thought it over for a moment then answered your question. You were going to go vist Roy at his home,and cook him something for his sickness,You knew you were going to have to buy ingredents for the soup,and that you had to finish early so you started to work faster;thank god no one noticed.

(About 5)

_'Ok done!Lets see I can probly get all the things I need by 6 and get there at 6:30. Perfect!'_

You went to town and bought everything you needed to make the soup and headed to Roy's place.

(At Roy's)

You knocked twice and waited for him to answer.

"Who is it!" You heard a grogy voice say.

"Its (y/n) sir!" You said knowing it to be Roy's voice behind the door.

He opened the door and was surprised that you knew where he lived.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well they said you were sick and I came to help you get better."

You smiled and resisted to tackle him because he was only wearing a pair of black pants and no shirt.

He let you in only because he knew you were to stubborn and would pound on the door till he let you in. You went straight to the kitchen even though the room was a mess.

"Sorry about the mess I don't clean often."

"Heh its ok." You said cutting some of the ingedents.

After about 20minutes the soup was done and you took a bowl for Roy and one for you.

"Here it will help you get better."

You sat down on the couch not to close to Roy.

"Thanks." He said eating the soup.

You finished and so did Roys so you took his plate and yours to the kitchen and cleaned them. Then you gathered your stuff and was about to say you were going when you felt two arms wrap around you. You jumped not knowing who it was until he whispered in your ear.

"Don't go yet." He said softly and nibbled at your ear making you squirm abit.

He took your bags and set them on the ground and then he kissed you softly. His tongue licked the bottom of your lips asking silently for access. You at that moment didn't think and opened your lips and let him in. He licked every inch of your warm mouth and pulled your head back to reach in more. He parted from you so you both could get some breath you looked at him with your (color eyes) filled with lust and he looked back at you with the same lust in his balck eyes.

"Sir..wh..why did you...?"

You were cut off as he once again kissed you passionetly.

You soon gave in and closed your eyes and kissed him back. He bucked up against you making you moan into the kiss. He broke the kiss and led you to the bed.

You could not belive this was happening.The man you liked no loved was going to fuck you.

Roy threw you to the bed and then got ontop of you and started to kiss your neck and nibble at it. You put your arms around his neck. He mad a path of kisses up and down your neck then once again captured your lips and drove his tongue again into you warm mouth. He worked his hands around your body and one wondered into your shirt and under your bra and rubbed your right breast. You moaned and looked at him and thought why is he having all the fun? So you took one of your hands and slithered down to his pants and dove in and found his erected member and blushed abit.

"See what you do to me." He whispered softly...lustfully.

He looked at you as your cheeks were tinted pink. He smirked and started to unbutton your shirt. He got it off and looked at you again now red at the cheeks and then he unhoocked your bra with ease(not wanting to know how he knew how to get it off). Then he went for your pants and panties. He then looked you up and down and smirked even more. He was about to kiss you again.

"Hold it. Pants off now." You said even though you were blushing still.

He sighed and complyed.

Once he took them off he quickly kissed you again before you could talk. He kissed a trail from your neck then down to your breasts. He kissed one and his other hand massaged the other while his other hand played wth your pearl and you were withering with pleasure. He switched places with his hand and kissed your other breast while his hand massaged. Then he went and kissed you as he dove one finger into your womanhood. You then felt pain and moaned and whimpered into his mouth.He kept kissing you then put two then three pumping in and out.

He stoped and you in turn whimpered.He then postioned himself at your entrance and looked at you one more time making sure you wanted this. You nodded for him to continue. He plunged his erect member into you and passed your barrier. Tears formed and he in turn kissed them away. He didn't move,making sure the pain was gone before he did so. Once you felt no more pain,but pleasure you bucked against him to tell him to go on. He moved at a slow pace and made you comfortable with him inside you then he moved up the pace and pounded into you. You moaned his name and moved with him. You soon felt something building inside of you and you knew you were going to climax. He slammed into you and hit a sweet spot that made you see stars and sent you over the edge. He hit home again and you withered. He soon felt he would climax soon as well and slammed harder and faster into you.

"ROY!"

You climaxed then he pumped you one more time then he did as well.

"(y/n)!"

He fell beside you and slowly let himself out of you and you closed your eyes as he did that. When he was fully out of you he kissed you sweetly on the lips.

"Now I'm going to get your sickness." You said cuddling next to him.

"Well,then that means I'll have to take care of you then. Now won't I?"

You smiled as he curled a lock of your (hair color) around his finger and you soon fell asleep.

* * *

Me:How was it?Please Review!

Mis:Hmmm I say it was ok for your first time.

Roy:Why didn't you make her wear the mini-skirt?

Me:Becasue I don't like them myself so there.

Roy:But thats mean!

Me:And? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
